


Традиция

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, captain Sylvia Tilly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Все капитаны делают это.





	Традиция

Это традиция такая, уговаривала себя Сильвия, отпуская волосы на свободу, как мечтала сделать весь этот длинный день. Завтрашний будет ещё длиннее и напряжённее, пусть даже все назначения подписаны, команда подобрана, а она сама сидит в личной каюте на борту новенького, только с верфи, корабля.  
  
— Капитан Сильвия Тилли! — улыбнулась она и погладила жёлтое форменное платье.  
  
Осталось сделать ещё одно.  
  
Тилли мечтала об этом с самого момента, как в Академии услышала шутку о якобы существующей в Звездном Флоте традиции, когда капитан обнаженным поднимается на мостик своего корабля. На удачу, чтоб летал долго и счастливо. Кадеты хихикали, цензурно и не очень описывали ситуацию, и все сошлись на мнении, что они бы точно никогда подобного себе не позволили.  
  
Пошутили и забыли, но Сильвия часто представляла себе, как делает что-то настолько глупое и странное. Она не раз отказывалась от этой мысли, но в итоге выйти обнаженной на мостик своего первого корабля стало навязчивой идеей, и сейчас Сильвия как раз была в фазе «да, я сделаю это».  
  
Нехотя убрав руку с платья, она вышла из каюты в коридор и отправилась на мостик. Капитан она или нет? Дала обещание — нужно выполнять, даже если оно дано самой себе, и о нём никто не знает.  
  
На мостике было тихо и темно. Шуршала вентиляция, помигивали огоньки на пультах, горело контрольное освещение. Сильвия знала каждый звук, каждый световой код… С улыбкой она коснулась панели старшего офицера по науке, пульта связиста, консоли Первого помощника. Все они ещё на Земле, как и остальной экипаж, на корабле в эту ночь никого.  
  
Восторженная девчонка внутри нее заверещала от радости, когда Тилли, решительно сбросив свой короткий халатик, села в капитанское кресло «Арджуны», союзного звездолёта класса «Конституция». Холодное, жёсткое и самое удобное в мире.


End file.
